


Short Musing Drabble

by theoneandonlyMrsReyes



Series: Musing Drabbles- Fantasy- Aradia De'Aran and Angoldir Sylvari [1]
Category: No Fandom, OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble, fantasy musing practice, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlyMrsReyes/pseuds/theoneandonlyMrsReyes
Summary: Short drabble of my cutest oc's, Aradia and Ango.My cute elf babies...





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is just a small drabble, honestly, as stated in the title. I haven't been writing as often as I used to and I'm practicing to start getting back into roleplaying and writing! I miss the old times, when I would roleplay and write fantasy things.. ]

— wanderlust | ‣ A great desire to travel and rove about.

She had always wanted to travel. Ever since she was a youngling, hearing the stories from her father of his own travels had made a deep sense of longing arise inside her soul, a longing that followed her until her teenage years, when she blossomed forth and wanted to see the world for herself.  
Satchel by her side, Aradia De'Aran mounted her horse after briefly explaining her wishes to her ever so protective father Dragot and rode off in search of adventure, unknowing what was to come.  
It was in an old tavern that she found her long lost friend, Angoldir Sylvari, time having made him a handsome young elf and a trusted warrior, which joined her in her travels until they settled far from their mainland.  



End file.
